


You Promised

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock promised to attend, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

Sherlock sighed in frustration as he stared into the mirror and fiddled with his tie... Again. He tugged it in annoyance, causing it to tighten around his neck, nearly choking him. 

"Molly!" he yelled in frustration. He dropped his arms and placed them on his hips.

"You bellowed?" The woman in question appeared by his side, smirking at him in the mirror. Sherlock held up his tie, and shot her a look of disdain.

"Fix. It," he ground out. Molly's smirk grew wider as she placed herself between him and the mirror.

"My, aren't we cranky," she giggled, redoing the knot on the offending garment. 

"I don't. Wear. Ties," he pouted in return. 

"Well," Molly began, "you did agree to wear one." Her delicate fingers pulled the fabric into loops and knots. Sherlock watched for a moment, but focused his gaze on the window just next to him, where the guests milled about in the garden.

"I only agreed to get out of the compromising position I was in," he begrudged. "Same goes for the ghastly reception I must attend." 

He sighed and looked down at her. "Do I really have to attend this awful thing?"

Molly tightened the knot and turned herself back to the mirror. "Yes, you do, Sherlock."

He rolled his eyes heavenward. "I despise social functions," he groused.

Molly adjusted her dress in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick. "I know you do Sherlock, but you promised you'd attend."

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy myself," he mumbled.

Molly smiled. "Yes, you will."

His glance ticked over to hers in the mirror and a small smile appeared. "And why is that?"

Molly's eyes sparkled in the glass and a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. "Because you'll be with me," she replied, as his arms slid around her waist, "and because I'm fairly certain I made it up to you in the bedroom." 

"Mmm," he hummed, nuzzling her neck. "We could skip the festivities and return to the bedroom..." His tone sent heat to Molly's aching core. 

"Sherlock," she breathed, "you promised."

"Oh alright," he acquiesced. He kissed her neck, spun her around, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He smiled.

"Let's go to our reception, Mrs. Holmes."


End file.
